


From the others point of view

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Past Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: What Jane and Dustin's friends think of their relationship?
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 6





	From the others point of view

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Du point de vue des autres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658390) by [RowN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN). 



> Day 3 of the advent calendar!

Will thought that Dustin and Jane went well together, in a strange way. He didn't exactly know how they fell in love with each other but it worked. It didn't bother him at all because even if they were a thing, they still spent time with the other, wich made more explicit that their relation was different than what other could imagine because they never kissed and just hold each other hands but it wasn't a problem for him as long as they were happy.

Lucas was the one to notice the sooner that there was a thing between Jane and Dustin. In fact, he had been more surprised that the first time they met the young girl, Dustin didn't already said that he was in love with her like he would said at that time for every girls who gave him more than thirty seconds of their time, wich became obvious when Mike told them that he had kissed El. So it didn't really surprised that they where together but more because Dustin didn't rub it to their face. Maybe he had grow up finally. Not that it was his concern.

Mike was still a little tense anytime he saw Dustin and Jane holding hands. It wasn't that he was still in love with her and jealous of him, or the reverse, but more that he had the feeling they took time to be together because of him. He knew Dustin first refused to be in a relationship because of him so he felt guilty. And well he could admit that they were cute together so he was glad they didn't force themselves to stay friends juste because he was her ex.

Max still was surprised by how delicate Dustin was with Jane. He didn't took her for a fragile thing like Mike had done but, in an other side, he rarely took the first step in their relationship, letting it go as slow as was Jane needed it. It was surprising and since Jane didn't want to go to fast too, they stagnated at the “holding-hand” step, wich was absolutly adorable and strange.

Steve loved Dustin and didn't hide it, he was his favorite child. So seeing him with Jane didn't bother him because his friend seemed happy this way. He kept an eye on them just to be sure but never went to have problems with Jane. And he felt a weir maternal pride anytime he saw his children being happy so he watched them with tenderness, bothering them juste a little and didn't hide his pride too.

Robin found their couple simple, like any other, but still with the small advantage that as long as they would stay together, she would stay the main witness of Steve's pride. And she liked Dustin, he was a small smart kid and she kept an eye on this relationship without showing it, just to be sure everything was fine.

Erica didn't like Lucas's friends a lot but she could tolerate Dustin. So everytime she saw Jane, she asked her more and more question, juste to know. It wasn't like she like Dustin or where worried for him.

Hopper had tried to talk with Dustin but didn't had to. Joyce talked about eveything before and made sure that everything would be fine so Dustin remembered everything and reassure him by being his best to make him understand that he understood his struggles and that he didn't want to be a problem to anyone.

Joyce let it happen. She had nothing against Jane or Dustin so she just let them do their things, confident. It was the role of a good mother to believe her children after all. And well, she knew more than no one that they knew what they were doing.


End file.
